False Gods
by SeerBlack
Summary: AU Stargate: When the members of SG1 return to Abydos to reunite with an old friend, things go deadly wrong. Captured and desperate to find an escape, will SG1 lose their close friend?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the other characters besides Ayl.

* * *

**

The light from the multiple suns beamed down upon the earth of a distant planet. Gentle winds caressed the soil of the desert sending it in a hypnotic spray. Over the rest of the desert pyramids dotted the landscape, their tall points ascending to the heavens. Dark brown eyes smiled as he looked over the landscape of his home world, Black hair tied away from his head in a makeshift ponytail. His robes, a pale beige coloring sat loosely around his body and he shifted from foot to foot in his boots. He scampered down the sand dune, all his years of running up and down the treacherous sands readily in his mind.

Must get to the Stargate…

His thoughts whirled around his head, his arms spread out on either side of him as he balanced down the sandy slope and before finally making it to the base of the pyramid that hosted the ancient artifact. He ran into the chamber, drawing looks from the other natives, a smile wide on his face that made all who saw it curious to know what was about to happen. Most of his friends from his childhood gave each other knowing smiles and went back to the work they had momentarily left. He darted to the front of the looming ring before suddenly it sprang to life, a wave of blue pushing forward and coming back in. Cries of surprise filled the chamber as an Abydonian ambush formed around the vicinity. Then five people walked out of the device, the Tau'ri. Skaara's eyes shone as the older male stepped forward and addressed him.

"Hey Skaara, did you miss me?


	2. Abydos

Ayl couldn't believe they were coming back to Abydos. Her eyes filled with excitement as she paced the Stargate chambers in the Stargate command. She smoothed her black top down before turning to Colonel O'Neill and giving a nervous look. He gave a good-natured smirk and then she muttered to Dr Daniel Jackson, one of the fellow members that she had been on the first mission with.

"Did he just smirk at me?"

Daniel looked at the older man and gave a small grin, before checking that he had a handy set of tissues with him.

"I didn't quite catch it, my allergies appear to be playing up."

"Is that your version of 'I saw it but I'm not going to say anything'?"

"It may be."

She scowled, but could barely suppress a grin. She tossed her dark hair behind a shoulder before turning back to the other assembled 'group' that would journey through the Stargate with her. She walked up the ramp, her eyes firmly fixed on the large ring that could be seen in the reflection of her eyes, before she was called from behind.

"**Oi, Desc! Get off the ramp!" **

She went slightly red, before coming back down the ramp and standing next to Daniel again. She drew in a shaky breath as she watched the gate begin its dial up sequence. The funnel whirled out to meet her, its shining glory present in all eyes as they watched it turn into the pool of liquid. She watched as the colonel strode up the ramp, followed by two other members follow him through, a woman called Samantha Carter, Daniel, his wife an Abydonian by the name of Shau'ri and then herself. The sensation of going through the ice-cold gate sent familiar shivers down her spine. Before she could blink it was over and she tottered to gain foothold on the other side. She listened as O'Neill addressed one of the natives, but the boys eyes seemed more fixed on Daniel and Shau'ri.

"Shau'ri! Daniel! You have returned!"

She watched as Shau'ri walked down the ramp capturing her brother in a big hug. Her eyes were rimmed in tears as she let her hands run down Skaara's arms.

"Skaara, you have grown much since I left, I hardly recognized you."

Skaara was showing almost similar emotions when Daniel came down and watched as Carter almost delightedly examined the DHD. Ayl smiled as Daniel gently coaxed the blonde away from the machine and led her to meet some of the others. She noticed that Jack had taken off with some of the others to 'secure' the Pyramid leaving herself with Shau'ri and Skaara. She jumped off the stone that she had been standing on coming over to the pair before hesitating.

'I shouldn't disturb them, it has been a while.'

His voice reached her ears, it's sound the same as she had remembered it.

"Ayl, it is good to see you again."

She lifted her green eyes and let them meet his soulful brown ones before she pulled him into a hug. She dropped her arms, a happy grin covering her face.

"It's good to see you again Skaara, I missed you. The others ain't no fun."

She pouted, it had been true. When Daniel and the others had taken Shau'ri with them she had followed-much against her will as she protested to stay with her best friend. Skaara laughed.

"I missed you too, it has been... most annoying without you."

Ayl smiled again as she and the two Abydonians walked away from the Stargate and out into the hot desert sun. Her eyes momentarily winced as the bright suns glared into her eyes and she staggered back. Skaara looked worried for a moment, but she waved him off before focusing her blurry gaze on Daniel whom had just appeared.

"I forgot how bright this place is."

Daniel smiled and then patted her on the shoulder, Skaara looked at him quizzically and Daniel muttered something to him in Abydonian. She frowned and then poked Daniel hard in the shoulder.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that you simply had stayed in the mountain too long and that he needed to get you adjusted to the brightness."

"Oh, how come I don't believe you?"

He smiled again before him and Shau'ri left Skaara and her alone.

"I missed you a lot."

She looked back to the boy, it had been a long time since she came back. She placed a hand over her eyes shielding them from the sunlight.

"I missed you too Skaara, any chance we can get out of the light."

"No. Come, there is something I wish to show you."


	3. Writing on the Wall

Skaara:

I pulled my friend away from the Pyramid; I could tell by her expression that she was confused. My gaze flickered back to the desert, the place where I was taking her just ahead. I stopped short of the caves that I had found on my travels away from the city, their mouth opening like a hungry serpent. I pulled her closer to me as we began to go down the slippery opening and into the darkness, she spoke to me, her words laced with confusion and fear.

"Skaara, where are we?"

I turned back to my friend and dropped to the ground holding out my hands so that she could jump down without hurting herself. She moved to the edge, giving me a look before sighing and sliding to the ground catching herself on my shoulder.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"It will be answered when we reach it Ayl."

I could tell that she was frustrated, so much had changed since I last saw her. It seemed like forever since we had last seen each other, fighting side by side against Ra. She muttered something under her breath.

"_Ni'ya_ Skaara."

I turned to her, my eyes stopping their search around the cave for signs of the writings that I had seen on the walls.

"_Mi'la tu'tu_ Ayl?"

Her gaze was sad, she released her hand from my shoulder. She sighed, brushing some of her brown hair from her pale face.

"Something isn't right about this Skaara, maybe we should turn around."

I shook my head; I had been through this cave many times since she had left with the others in my spare time it was perfectly safe. She sighed and continued walking down, sometimes speaking to me in my native language or going back to what the others referred to as English. A sudden scream from her made me run to her, she had slipped and found the writings that I had brought her to see. I scrabbled down after her, before she suddenly exclaimed loudly in Abydonian.

"_Sheril' nocin_!"

I smiled widely as I stood next to her; all the text creeping up the walls in ancient texts that I had yet to learn.

"_Sheril' nocin_ indeed Ayl."

She turned her wide eyes to me as she slid her hand across the worn text that was carved into the stone. I could see that she was suppressing a barely contained smile, her eagerness infectious.

"Wait until Daniel sees this, he'll be berserk over these. How did you find them?"

This was the question I had been dreading to answer to her, the truth about my betrothed and the reason I had come out to this cave.

"I…found it when I was exploring the desert."

It seemed a valid answer, one that when she had stayed for a year she would have accepted, our friendship had changed in her time away.

"_Bon'iqua_ Skaara?"

I shifted anxiously from foot to foot. She sensed my reluctance to continue the subject; instead she looked back to the glyphs before turning and waiting for my answer.

"We should be getting back to the others Ayl."

She nodded her head and began climbing up the wall as soon as I had "boosted" her up I followed after her. She offered her hand to me and I gratefully took it. She looked down to where I had found it before releasing a shaky breath and smiling at me. I must have given a look of confusion because she grinned and spoke softly.

"It's good to be finally home again."

There was a grand feast that night, my father Kasuf bringing out much food for the return of his beloved son and daughter. I sat near the back, listening to the talk and then wincing as my father spoke to Dan'yel about my betrothal to one of the other houses daughters. It may have been an arranged marriage but I knew that I would never grow accustomed to loving my betrothed no matter how important it was to my family. I watched in great sadness as my best friend, Ayl listened to the news. I knew that we could never be more than friends, although I knew that she disapproved of arranged marriage-she called them. "Destruction of freedom to love." She always said that, her mind was always greatly focused on trying to make our lives easier. Dan'yel had stopped her from trying to change our whole lifestyle reminding her about his experience. I came out of my daze to hear my father talk loudly, even though the chamber was quiet.

"_Bi'bo Dan'yel, Bi'bo!"_

Ayl watched in humor, having remembered what the hot dish looked like. Dan'yel took one and bit into it, Sha'uri giggling as she watched her husband gasp for breath and passed him some water. Dan'yel managed to speak after a few moments.

"_Bonniewae_ Good father."

It was strange listening to both of our cultures speaking snippets of each other's native tongue. I gave a lopsided smile and then looked beside me to where Ayl had decided to sit next to me and then she laughed as one of my other friends convinced O'Neill to arm wrestle with him. I placed my hands in my lap listening as Ayl raised her voice, laughing slightly as she said it.

"_Niush nio! _O'Neill versus Akiiki in a wrestling match."

Dan'yel looked slightly worried at the prospect of O'Neill wrestling with Akiiki, but Ayl waved him off, leaning forward with bated breath. I also watched, Akiiki was one of the stronger boys of my age, although compared to O'Neill I thought he would lose. Ayl gave an shout of surprise when she saw Akiiki win, then all us not from the Tau'ri planet except Ayl and Dan'yel gave a yell of victory. Akiiki had much of the night dedicated to beating the Tau'ri leader. Ayl soon leant her head on my shoulder as night turned into the dawn of the new day, I looked at her and then whispered not to attract any attention from Sha'uri.

"You should go to sleep in the other chambers."

"No, I am fine."

She whispered back, although I could tell that she was very tired.

"Come, you should rest."

She began protesting only drawing attention to us, Sha'uri springing up and taking Ayl away from me and into the chambers for sleep. Dan'yel looked at me from behind his eyeglasses but was cut off from speaking by my father.

"Skaara! Why are you not with your betrothed? Come now, this is unacceptable."

I frowned before my father called over my _sim'ka_ and I was then forced to endure her constant babble of what she did the whole day. Dan'yel caught the expression on my face and his shone with disapproval, he turned to Sha'uri and I caught a small piece of what he said.

"_Ris'vi he'u _Sha'uri, we do not want to wake Ayl."

I watched as Sha'uri shut the doors, there was only a few left still in the chambers. My betrothed sat next to me, clinging to my arm as if it would fall off. As a few more tense moments passed before I cleared my throat and excused myself from the room to go into the bedchambers that had been set up.

"I am in need of rest Good father. Dan'yel, Sha'uri."

I left in a hurry, the look that Hasina gave me, a look of jealousy clouding her face. I could tell what she thought of Ayl, I could tell what they all thought of Ayl. Dan'yel and Sha'uri both loved her, as if she were their sister. Father on the other hand saw her as my friend, but one to distract me of what was going to come-my wedding. I sighed as I opened the doors, closing them after me and then looking at the sleeping bodies in the room. It was not hard to tell where Ayl was; she was enclosed inside a ring of my friends. Akiiki looked at me, he was on watch first-his gift for winning against O'Neill. He gave me a smile and then moved over slightly before whispering to me.

"_I could tell that you would escape from Hasina soon enough. Ayl placed a bet on how long before you would get sick of her, I think she—"_

"I think I won."

Both of our eyes were averted to the girl as she lay on the masses of pillows that lay across the floor. Her green eyes sparkled sleepily as she semi-closed her eyes.

"Anyway, it's early, I'm tired-_kegalo."_

I nodded shooting Akiiki a bemused look before laying down in the spot that the others had saved for me, closing my eyes only to be interrupted a moment later by Hasina.

"Skaara, Skaara wake up! You are not sleeping here."

I sat up, annoyed at her. I turned to face her and then whispered.

"I am allowed to choose where I wish to sleep, Hasina, not you."

She gave a cold look to Ayl, I opened my mouth to protest against her thoughts. I could not believe that she thought that way. I pulled on her elbow.

"There is nothing between me and Ayl. We are just friends."

She wrinkled her nose at the mention of her name before getting up and walking to the opposite side of the room laying down in a huff. I shook my head and lay down again, closing my eyes for what I hoped the last time that night.

My eyes fluttered open as I listened to the rapid beating of my heart. Screams echoed in my head as I doubled forward.

'_This cannot be happening.'_

I quickly sat up scanning my surroundings, everything was the same. Ayl looked at me, she had chosen to take some time to watch over us. Her features were drawn with concern, fellow members of the Tau'ri lying around us in relative happiness. She shuffled closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"_Ya'ol'wa_ Skaara?"

I shook my head, their was much pain though, what I believe Dan'yel referred to as a headache. She still looked concerned and moved slowly towards Dan'yel. I shook my head quickly, but she ignored me. Just as she reached Dan'yel the pyramid shook, waves of dust showering down upon us. Ayl was up in the middle of the room, confusion clear in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:Translations can be found on a Goa'uld to English website! **


	4. Iron Gate

She stood in the middle of the room, her eyes searched among many of the natives. It had been nearly three minutes since the pyramid had shaken the residents awake. O'Neill had immediately mustered up a bunch of Abydonians and gone out to see what had happened, they had yet to return. Ayl sighed and moved around the room as she ran her hand across the walls. Her eyes constantly moved back to Skaara, whom had experienced a head ache just before the attack had occurred. She dismissed notions of premonitions, she had seen too much of the world to believe in any of that.

She crouched down next to her Abydonian friend and gently touched his elbow. He looked at her with pain in his eyes and she sat down next to him, watching Daniel through the corner of her eye. The sound of stomping feet reached her ears, although faintly, and she swore. With a small bound she stood up and ran over to the door, peering out with some hesitation. There was no way that those snake-heads were alive. She retreated back behind the wall and then motioned for the others to keep silent. There had to be a back way to this place. Once again she turned to corner, only this time it was met by searing pain in her face and the whole world to descend into blackness.

Ayl groaned. She could feel a throbbing in her cheek from where she had been smacked by god-knew-what. She sat up slowly, blinking away the darkness, only to find herself in the middle of a room filled with dozens of other people. A joyful yell came from her side and she was overwhelmed in a hug. She gently patted the arm and rubbed at her bruise.

"What the hell happened?"

She looked up to see Colonel O'Neill and a few others watching her, their eyes all hiding their emotions. She turned her head and felt her mouth drop open. Nearly all the Abydonians that had been in the room with her were here. She looked to the male who was still holding onto her arm, clinging to it as if it were about to disappear. She winced and retrieved it from Skaara's hand.

"Umm, thanks Skaara. Sir?"

O'Neill didn't look to happy and shrugged, instead moving away to go and search the area of any signs of escape. Ayl rolled her eyes and concerntrated on trying to remove the pain in her head. Skaara looked unhappily at the large iron gates. Ayl frowned.

"Where's Shau'ri?"


End file.
